For What You've Done
by ZaDR
Summary: Dib succeeds in getting Zim captured and taken away For four years, he hears nothing of the alien, until one day Zim breaks loose. Mentally and physically broken, he goes to Dib for a strange combination of shelter and revenge. [ZaDR]
1. Hollow

**A/N: Oh! My GAWD! Fluffy's writing a real story?**

**Indeed. -gasp-**

**And it's angst. Shoooooock.**

**Title: For What You've Done**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: T (M later?)**

**Summary: Dib succeeds in getting Zim captured and taken away For four years, he hears nothing of the alien, until one day Zim breaks loose. Mentally and physically broken, he goes to Dib for a strange combination of shelter and revenge. **

**---**

Every morning, he awoke with the strange feeling like he'd lost something.

Something--_something--_was absent from the shelves. From the hard disks. Some little piece of him was kicked under the bed and forgotten.

He couldn't tell quite tell how he'd lost it, but it was gone. The spot where it had once been ached with lost in solitary moments, like phantom pains from a lost body part. It was a hollow place deep within him, a hole in what should have been a complete life.

His thoughts flickered to Zim less and less. It was over. There had been no recognition, no great reveal. He'd given them Zim's location, and Zim never came back. His base deteriorated and was destroyed by the town after some time. He hadn't been dubbed the greatest person ever to live. He was still Dib Membrane after four years. Still the son of the greatest scientist on the planet. Still large-headed and hated...

Just minus one stubborn green boy.

Just minus one purpose.

Standing, the tall teen rubbed sleep from his eyes, pulling on the same, round-lens glasses, peering through them to see the world without the distortion of vision issues. Pivoting on the spot to head for his door, to deal with his younger and hormonal teen sister, amber eyes widened upon the sight.

An emaciated figure stood before him, stiff and stained with a deep emerald blood. Hands reached out for him, grabbing his trenchcoat. The gloves were torn and bloodstained, leaving marks on the dark fabric. Sharp, Irken teeth grit with pain and anger.

"Fuck you," The alien hissed in an acidic, weak voice, pulling Dib towards him in a sudden motion. Antenna pinned backwards a minimal amount in distress. His eyes dangerous for a moment, before the glare faded and he pressed his head into the shocked Dib's chest, holding onto him like a passenger to a lifeboat. Claws dug into him and the fabric of his clothes; _needing _the other boy. "Fuck you, Dib-human."

Somehow, the spot ached more.

**A/N: Did you hate it? -gasp- I don't want you to hate me. **

**Obviously, this is a very brief prologue. I promise it'll be lengthier than this in the future.**

**And, to all my irritated Titans buddies that keep mailing me...and stuff...**

**I DO VICIOUS SPITE JIG. **


	2. Ragged Breathing

**A/N: My god! A new chapter! SRSLY.**

**I forgot to mention the format of the story! I now hate myself.**

**I'm going to be popping back and forth. Yep. First forward, then the last four years. **

**Title: Ragged Breathing**

**---**

_He struggles against the straps, pinning him to a cold metal table. A reptilian tongue sticks out, almost comically, as he screams words at the white-coated humans milling about him. _

_This cannot be real. He cannot lose. He was _Zim. _And he certainly wouldn't get captured. Not a mighty Invader._

_Gloved hands reach for him, and his screams raise in volume again. They pull at him, jerking him forward and running their hands over his PAK. _

_**10:00**_

_Impossible, the alien tells himself. They couldn't have gotten his PAK off. The weight gone from his back is a clear insult to this logic, a taunt to the invader._

_Zim throws himself against the straps, air releasing from his lungs as the fabric restrains him, pulling into his very being. _

_**9:13**_

_The cries become frantic, losing word formations and becoming only shrill screams. _

_**8:54**_

_Useless, his hands flail for the straps restraining them. He feels them cutting into his very flesh, ripping open the skin of his wrists. _

_**8:27**_

_His head begins to pound, blood struggling to pump through his veins. A sharp pain hammers against his temple, beating to the same timing as his heart._

_**7:44**_

_He begins to lose feelings in the toes and claws, feeling a tiny, stabbing sensation in each, before nothingness. Desperate to escape, he flails, while the scientists look on with mild expressions, uncaring and cold. THe machines still keep the same, steady beeping._

_**7:20**_

_His breath comes out in harsh, rasping pants. They burn against the very skin of his throat, rubbing it raw with his exhaustion. Any flesh exposed to the brutal straps is just as raw, aching and rubbing against the skin. _

_**6:00**_

_Lungs are overworked, screaming with overwhelming pain. His wails have been slowly reduced to quiet pleas, as his hands spasm into fists and out. Green eyelids close to block out the tears forming in Irken eyes. Invaders don't cry._

_**5:02 **_

_The tears can't be stopped, rolling down green cheeks as he cried out for mercy, for someone to help. He calls out for his SIR unit, already disabled and unable to aid him. _

_**4:26**_

_Zim's body spasms violently, and he gasps for air, only able to cough. After a while, blood is choked out with every wheezing breath, pooling in his mouth and sending a bitter taste throughout his mouth._

_**3:57**_

_The scientists are no longer evident to him, the beeps of machines fading away from consciousness. He's aware of a drifting sensation, where Tak laughs at him, mocking him, alongside the Dib-human, whose face twists into an ugly mask. GIR whimpers out for Zim's assistance, one metal hand reaching out as the little robot begs to go home. The Tallest say the most hurtful things. Their hate for him. How worthless he is._

_**3:12**_

_His screams become unintelligible whimpers, Irken and English flowing into each other. _

_**2:46**_

_Looking up, he sees Dib's face pressing into a window, where nothing is for anyone else. Despite the pain in his throat, he yells insults, which degenerate into pleas. Offers. Bribes. Anything. Amber eyes only stare at him._

_**1:12**_

_"Am I going to die, Dib?" There's still no answer._

_**0:43**_

_"Oh. Irk," He moans, eyes only tiny crimson slits, reflecting bright laboratory lights._

_**0:12**_

_It's over, even he recognizes that..._

_As the PAK slips back onto him, reattaching through the holes by his ribs, he whimpers Dib's name one last time before sinking into merciful unconsciousness._


End file.
